


Wanted Dead or Alive

by AngelHunter67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Multi, Not A Happy Ending, Police Officer Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelHunter67/pseuds/AngelHunter67
Summary: Dean Winchester is one of the head cops in Lawrence Kansas, determined to keep his city clean and free of criminals. Castiel is a part of one of the biggest and most frequent gangs of the area, wanting nothing more than to aid his brothers in their raids, even if he knows what they’re doing is wrong. As Castiel’s gang seizes up the chance to do one of their most daring raids yet- he begins to wonder if being loyal to them is really worth the cost.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Supernatural





	1. Meet Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to be as consistent as possible with chapter updates, so please try and be patient between new releases. I am writing this story as I post it, so chapters may be edited as I update and keep the story going. Also, this is my very first Supernatural fic and my first work of fan-fiction ever, so we'll see how it turns out haha.

March 12th. 6:43 A.M.

Dean ran his hands through his soaked hair, glancing at his curious green eyes through the clear spot in the mirror before smiling to himself. He took a moment to look away and grab the towel hanging to his right, and properly ruffled up his sun-kissed mane before pulling a shirt over his torso.

After putting on the rest of his clothes he stepped out of the bathroom to the welcoming smell of bacon and eggs as he entered the kitchen. He smiled as he saw Lisa’s dark head bent over the stove, stirring with a spatula and occasionally shaking the pan. 

“Mornin’,” he said, then bent over her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

“Oh, Dean!” She exclaimed, and he laughed as she dropped the spatula onto the countertop. 

He spun her around and pressed his lips against hers, and she pushed back against his before putting one of her hands on his chest to shove him away.

“You should be in full uniform by now. What’s the matter with you?”

Dean shrugged, then leaned against the island with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. 

“I didn’t want to risk spilling on my uniform on the day we finally think we know where they’re at.”

Lisa rolled her eyes, then turned her attention back to the stovetop.

“So you would rather be late then only risk spilling on yourself?”

Dean smiled behind her back, taking a moment before responding, 

“And, maybe, I just wanted to see you for a little longer.”

Lisa rolled her eyes again before pulling three plates out of the cupboard, then putting them all on the kitchen table. 

“Well, we won’t be able to keep this up if they fire you for being late.”

Dean laughed, then reached forward to help Lisa finish setting up. 

“I’ve been working at that department for over six years, I’m sure they’re not going to fire me for being ten minutes late. Besides, the station is less than a seven minute drive away.”

Dean could tell that although she seemed fine with it, Lisa was still skeptical about the whole “Police” thing. After all, it was a risky business, darting in and out like he did all the time. Even with his work being not at all far away it still seemed to bother her, and he understood. He did. But this was something he had been wanting to do all his life, and not even Lisa could change his mind about that.

“What could go wrong?” he asked, taking a seat at the table as she began to dish out the bacon, “If I do end up late, they won’t leave without me. They can’t afford to, really.”

Lisa finished scooping the last of her cooked meal onto a plate, and completely ignored his previous comment as she called down the hall.

“Ben!” she shouted, then took a seat and folded a napkin onto her lap, “Ben come and get some breakfast!”

After she called the skidding footsteps sounded down the stairwell, and the dark hair of Ben showed up at the base floor. He ran over and took the remaining seat at the table. 

His face lit up as he saw that Dean was still there, but he didn’t say a word before starting to munch down on his food.

Dean stabbed his fork into a piece of bacon and started to chew, and when his eyes landed on Lisa he slowed.

Her quick, barely coordinated movements made him raise an eyebrow as she nearly scarfed down her food, and he did his best to try and make eye contact. She wasn’t still mad at him for taking this, was she?

“Lisa…” he started, but she cut him off.

“Eat quick, Dean, you shouldn’t be late for the briefing.”

So she was still mad.

“Look,” he let his voice drop, low and soft, as he knew this was a sensitive subject for her. She put down her fork to look at him.

“What, Dean? What more do you want to say?”

Dean could feel a lump of bacon start to twist in his stomach, and he grabbed another piece before continuing on.

“I know that today was my day off, but you know that I have to do this. This gang that’s been terrorizing the town, we may finally have a shot at them.”

“Right, right,” she said, glaring at him before poking at her food again, “your “ArchDevils” gang. Which is a stupid name, by the way, might show up to this certain location and you might be able to take them down. You’ve said.”

“This is important to me,” Dean said, thinking about reaching for her hand, but recoiling when her eyes still stared blankly at the food in front of her. He took a moment to look towards Ben for some support, but when they made eye contact Ben just shrugged helplessly, as if to say, “I don’t know, you’re on your own.”

Dean fought back a sigh, then turned to Lisa. 

“These guys, these ArchDevils, they’ve been in this game for almost twenty years and basically no one has been able to get a hit on them. It’d be safer if they got taken down. It’d be safer for you, Ben, it’d be better for everyone.”

“And what about you?” Lisa asked, her eyes finally locking with his, “what if you get hurt? What would I do?”

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but his throat ran dry. He mentally stuttered for a moment, grasping for things to say, before finally clearing his throat and finding words to speak.

“I won’t get hurt. Lisa, I promise. I promise you I won’t.”

Lisa looked back down, finally sighing and lying her fork down on the table. 

“You should go,” she said, not even glancing at the clock to check the time, “It’s almost seven.”

Dean pursed his lips together, thinking for a moment before finally putting the last piece of bacon into his mouth. He stood up and ruffled Ben’s hair as he left the table, then went into his room to go put on his uniform.

He carefully buttoned up his dark blue shirt and fastened the gun around his belt, then took up his place by the mirror. He looked into it for a moment, swallowing as he stared down the figure in the mirror.

After doing a contest and staring himself down for a few minutes, he finally caved in, slackening his posture and looking down at his shoes. The toned shoulders and fluffed up hair did nothing to make up for the person who he knew he was underneath- a selfish, puffed-up bastard for doing this to Lisa, but he didn’t have a choice. He had been hunting this group since he moved here, since even before he had met Lisa, and it meant more to him then spending time at home. 

God, how selfish he was. But it was all for the best. He was protecting them by doing this, he was protecting the town. Maybe at least he could save someone by doing this.

He took one final look at the mirror, then squeezed his fists together and marched out the front door to his car. 

March 12th. 7:14 A.M.

Dean finally arrived at the station. Bon Jovi’s “Wanted Dead or Alive” blared through his Impala’s speakers as he pulled into the garage, only leaving about a foot of air between it and the other vehicles parked there. 

As he pulled out the keys the ignition stopped along with the music, and he pushed his car door open then stepped through the garage door to the inside.

The whole main area was flooded with officers, much like himself, and he recognized many familiar faces as they walked and talked around the room. 

Everyone seemed to be putting on a mood that would throw you off if you had walked inside unprepared, but as he had been around everyone with this kind of atmosphere at some point, he was used to it.

Dean stuck his thumbs into his belt as he wandered toward the coffee table, and he poured himself a cup before catching a glance of Bobby on the computer in the corner of the office. Not talking to anyone, per the usual in these kinds of situations.

He smiled to himself, then grabbed one of the white powdered donuts by the coffee stand and headed over to Bobby’s workstation.

As Dean loomed over Bobby’s shoulder he looked at the footage he was scrubbing through, and within moments recognized the scene that Bobby was rewatching.

It was the time the ArchDevils had raided a convenience store in Wisconsin, using a machine gun in a gas station full of people. Over four people had died that raid, and that wasn’t even close to their worst. 

“This the raid in 2017?” Dean asked, and Bobby nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“I’ve been scrubbing over their footage for a half hour now, and I gotta say these guys knew how to handle a situation. I’m mostly trying to find out why they’d raid a gas station of all places.”

“Bobby, bobby, bobby,” Dean said, pulling up a spinny chair from behind him and sitting down beside the old man. 

“It’s not about why with them, it’s about why not. Because why not rob a gas station? Quick stop, easy cash, not drawing super big attention. It’s just how they are.”

Bobby shook his head, scrubbing through the footage once more before pausing at the point where the victims were being gunned down. There were seven members gathered there, the group dressed in black clothes and black masks as usual, all of them armed but only two holding automatics.

“The two with the machine guns are the brothers,” Bobby said, pointing to the part of the screen with them on it, “The shorter we know is Gabriel, the second youngest of the brothers. The one next to him is Lucifer, named after the Devil himself no doubt.”

Dean nodded, pulling his hands to his chin and leaning in closer. “The rest are the usual?”

“Yup,” Bobby confirmed, pointing to different masked figures, “The girl here is named Anna, far as we know she’s the so-called ‘commander’ when Lucifer isn’t in charge. The two beside her are part of her main group, Uriel and Balthazar, and the other girl off in the distance we believe is Hester.”

Dean squinted, his eyes focusing in on the screen for a few more seconds before pointing to one of the members that was stuck close to Gabriel, one that Bobby hadn’t named.

“What about that one? Got anything on him?”

“Um, hold on,” Bobby went through the footage a few more times before finally getting a decent shot of the one Dean had pointed out, and he paused the footage there. From the looks of it he had blue eyes and dark hair, but Bobby said nothing about his name. 

“He’s been in a few different raids the last handful of years,” Bobby said, “We don’t have any information on him, but he’s been pretty frequent as of late. I’m sure he’s just another recruit of theirs.”

“You don’t say,” Dean said, then leaned back and took a sip of his black coffee. “But the two brothers; Gabriel and Lucifer, they have another one, don’t they? Or a half brother?”

“They have two,” Bobby replied, then pulled out a file on the two of them, “Lucifer and Gabriel have one more brother that frequently raids with them, named Raphael, but he hasn’t been seen for over a year now. They used to live with their father, Chuck Shurly, until 1995 when he mysteriously disappeared. No one has seen him since and his three youngest sons got into a gang and have been terrorizing various states ever since.”

“And how do we know all this again? No one has caught any of their members since 2010, and even then they weren’t held for very long.”

“Well,” Bobby said before closing the files, and sliding them closer to the computer, “Most of this we learned from their eldest brother; Micheal, he was the only one that didn’t choose killing people for a living.”

“Right,” Dean said, stirring his coffee as he remembered, “He’s the cop up in Iowa that came down here for a few months, right?”

“That’s the one,” Bobby confirmed, taking a moment before pulling up some more footage. “I only hope that we can gank ‘em here and now, before our town has the same amount of damage done to it as some others.”

“Well, with you two working this job it’ll probably be an easy one.” A soft voice sounded behind Dean and Bobby, and Dean’s ears nearly burned. It took him a moment to process what he had heard, and he spun his chair around, nearly hitting Bobby’s as he stood up. 

He stared into the ever changing eyes of the person that had spoken, and he felt as lost for words as when he had spoken with Lisa, his whole world being thrown into a blender. 

“Sam?” He asked, his lips finally remembering how to form words.

Dimples showed in Sam’s cheeks as a smile stretched across his face, and Dean had to blink a few times to make sure what he was seeing was real.

“Yeah, Dean,” Sam said, his smile keeping strong as he stood there, a briefcase in his arms, “don’t act so surprised.”

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked, his eyes squinting together as he looked Sam up and down, taken off-guard by the hair that was past Sam’s ears, and the shape of a beard that was creeping up his chin.

Sam shrugged, an exaggerated frown crossing his face for a moment before he put the briefcase on the table next to Bobby’s files. 

“I’m here on business, I’m going to help you guys out.”

Dean couldn’t form words. He hadn’t seen Sam in three- maybe even four years now, and here he was, all dressed up and ready to help? What kind of dream was he living?

“I thought you moved to California with Jessica, you know, because that’s where your law degree took you.”

“I... Did,” Sam said, then placed his thumbs into his belt, “But I got a call to come work a trial here, and so I brought Jess and decided to stick around. Besides, when you do catch this “gang” or whatever, you’re going to need someone to act as their lawyer.”

Dean tried to fight a smile from spreading, he really did, but the joy at seeing Sam again was too much, and he waited a moment before pulling Sam into an embrace. His heart nearly broke as Sam almost flinched from the touch, but all was mended when Sam hugged back.

Dean squeezed him tightly, then patted his back and let him go. 

“Thanks for being here, man,” Dean said, his smile growing bigger, and bigger by the second, “It really means a lot to me.”

“I know.” Sam said, a smile darting across his face and then turning back to a neutral expression just as quickly. “I’ve heard.”

“Well,” Bobby interrupted, staring at the two of them, “are you two just going to stand there like an old married couple or are you going to get Sam his uniform?”

Dean turned his head back to Sam, his eyes going wide. 

“What is he talking about?”

Sam shifted from side to side, half looking like he wanted to kill Bobby and half wanting to thank him. 

“Yeah… about that.”

“Oh, psh, you wouldn't have called me if you weren’t still sharp enough to go back out on the field,” Bobby said, crossing his arms, “you didn’t just come out here to be a lawyer, did you?”

Dean could hardly breathe he was so excited, and when Sam finally gave in and rolled his eyes it took him all he could to keep from squealing in delight.

“Yeah, okay, I didn’t come out here just for law,” Sam said, glancing towards his brother. “I know how much this gang means to you, and Jess and I decided that I couldn’t let you do this alone.”

Dean reached for the gun at his side, he waited for several, sweet moments, then placed the weapon in Sam’s hand. 

“Welcome back.”

Sam took the gun willingly, and smiled at Dean for just a moment longer before finally nodding. 

“Well,” Sam said, twirling the gun in his hands before looking Dean in the eyes. “I assume you saved my uniform all these years, right? What are we waiting for?”

…

March 12th. 4:21 P.M.

A train echoed in the distance. The sound of wheels grinding against the railroad bounced against the barely-standing cement walls of an abandoned warehouse.

Sunlight filtered through the arched windows, illuminating any dust particles that were floating through the air.

There were wooden crates stacked in a dusty corner, and laughter enveloped the whole base level as the sound of flapping cards slammed against the wood.  
“How about another round?” Gabriel asked, a sly smile growing across his lips and his hand covered the deck of cards he had put down. “No tricks, no cheating, just us and another round of fair game.”

“You only say that because you lost, even with your incredibly stupid card tricks,” Balthazar said, folding his cards in his hands, “I’m surprised with you losing as much as the next indoubtly stupid player, but still, no.”

Gabriel looked like he was about to throw the whole crate over, but instead just smiled and passed Balthazar the pot. 

“Fine,” the spark in his gaze looked like it was about to catch fire as Balthazar took his winnings, “want to play another game?”

“Of course,” Balthazar said, then whistled and looked back over his shoulder

“Hey Cassie,” he called. A smile spread across his face when Castiel looked up from loading his gun, his eyes as blue as the ocean as the light showed down on them, “want to play a round? I promise Gabriel won’t cheat as much as normal.”

“I never cheated,” Gabriel argued, and Balthazar only rolled his eyes.

“You three are still playing games?” A voice came from a fourth source as she walked into the warehouse. The door creaked as it slammed behind her, and her heels clacked against the ground as she walked across the cement. 

A thud sounded as she dropped a duffel bag onto the ground, then walked over to the table and laid her gun down.

She took it apart piece by piece, checking the specs and unloading the bullets before looking up at the three of them. 

“We’re going to the raid in four hours, what the hell is wrong with you all? If Lucifer comes back and you’re not ready-”

“Then he can eat us, Anna,” Balthazar said, then began to shuffle the cards. “We all know the plan, what we’re supposed to do, so why do you insist on slamming us with the pointy end of your sword?”

Her eyes narrowed, and she put her gun back together within a matter of seconds then strapped it against her belt. 

“So you’re all aware of the change of plans then?” 

“I beg your pardon?” Balthazar said, and Gabriel stopped his card shuffling.

Anna stared down all three of them, then rolled her eyes and took her bag off the ground and started to shift through it.

“What change of plan?” Castiel finally spoke, looking up from his gun and staring down Anna, who simply smiled at him.

The very next moment the doors of the warehouse swung open. Dirt crunched underneath Lucifer’s boots as he stepped onto the concrete floor, and there were several people on both sides of him as he walked inside.

He was quietly talking to Uriel who was on his right, then looked up and nodded to Anna, who took several things out of her bag. 

“We finished setting up surveillance and the lazer trigger system at the bank. All the protocols are in place.” Uriel told Anna, and she nodded then began to set up her automatic. 

“And the plan?” she asked, “will it work?”

“It had better,” Uriel said, nodding to Lucifer before turning back to Anna, “Or you know what might happen.”

Worry glowed in her eyes as she stared at him, and she flinched at the sound of Lucifer cocking his gun. 

“Listen up,” Lucifer called out, the echo of his gun causing everyone’s gaze to snap towards him. 

“We’re going to be breaking into this bank in teams of three, labeled Gold, Red, and Black.” he dropped his gun to his side then slammed his hand onto a table stuck in the middle of the warehouse, which made everyone flinch and gather around.

“The first team will be Gold, which consists of Anna, Hester, and Bartholomew.” He nodded to the three of them, who were all ready and accounted for. “They will all be storming the front, directing most of the main attention and diverting the enemy's fire. They’ll be given the automatics and the majority of grenades” 

Lucifer looked around the room for just a second before finally locking gazes with Anna, who nodded against his amber eyes. 

“Team Red will go in second once the cops are distracted, going straight inside to the cash. I’ll be leading this team, and will be taking Uriel and Castiel.”

There were nods all around the table except for Castiel, who took a quick glance to Balthazar.

“Black team will go in last, in which Gabriel and Balthazar will cover team Red’s back.”

“Well, you know what they say,” Gabriel said, a bit of a smile growing on his cheeks, “Those who go last are to be first.”

“What’s the point of sending Gabriel and Balthazar off on their own?” Castiel asked, and Lucifer snapped his gaze to him. “Wouldn’t it be better to have us all in the same team?”

“Come on Cassie, are you concerned for us?” Balthazar teased, and Castiel leaned his hands against the table.

“No, I’m just saying we may be stronger if we stick together-”

“The plan has already been made, Castiel,” Anna snapped at him, but he didn’t flinch, only stared her down. “Just follow your orders, Lucifer has this all planned out.”

“Anna’s right.” Lucifer said in a soft yet pointed tone, his gaze glaring directly into Castiel’s striking eyes. “There is a reason for them to be separate, and so long as everyone goes along, everything should work out fine. Everyone has a certain part to play.” 

Castiel appeared as if he was going to object once again, but he submitted as he let his head sink to the ground. 

Lucifer smirked underneath his breath, then after exchanging a subtle glance to Gabriel he got his grip off the table and headed for the door.  
“We leave at nightfall,” he declared, “be ready.”


	2. Losing Some Dead Weight

March 12th. 6:25 P.M.

Sam took a step into the room, his blue uniform dancing against the lights and his shining badge pinned against his chest. 

Dean himself couldn’t help but scoff at him, and Sam planted his hands onto his belt. 

“What?” Sam said. 

“Nothin’,” Dean replied, though the amused smile creeping up against his cheeks led the road to another story. “It’s just that… You were like four feet tall when you had that uniform on last, I’m surprised it still fits you.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, and though Dean joked at him really he was just relieved to have Sam back on the game. There wasn’t anyone that he’d rather have by his side. 

“Very funny.” Sam sat down next to Dean, then grabbed one of the files that Bobby had stashed over by his computer. 

As Sam looked through the files the smile from Dean teasing him disappeared, and as the pages flapped and Dean stared at him, his smile faded too. 

“Do you think they’ve gotten worse?” Sam whispered, and Dean stared off into the distance, barely acknowledging him.

“I don’t know Sammy,” Dean said, then cleared his throat and stared at Sam as he looked through all the information. 

His heart beat heavily in his chest as he thought about what the ArchDevils had done to them all those years ago, what they had taken, and he clenched his fist as the same anger from all that time ago started bubbling underneath his skin. 

This gang had taken too much from them, and whether they had gotten better at their game or not didn’t matter to Dean. He was going to take them down, one way or the other, no matter the cost. 

Sam cleared his throat and threw the folder back onto the table. His thoughts raced as he ran his hands over his face and put his elbows onto his knees.

“Dean,” he said, “even if we take them down, you know it’s not gonna-”

“I know.” Dean cut him off. “I know.”

The two of them stared at each other for a moment before Dean finally hit Sam’s leg, then started for the garage. 

“Well?” Dean called behind him, “What are we waiting for? Let’s go teach those sons of bitches what happens when you mess with our family.”

Sam smiled and shook his head, then followed Dean to the Impala. The door slamming behind them as it shut.

...

March 12. 8:35 P.M.

Cas leaned his head against the cool car window, the gentle humming of the van calming to his senses as the gun in his hands caused his head to ache. 

He knew that he had to do whatever was asked of him, even if he didn’t fully agree to it, but that still didn’t give him any less reason to feel out of place about this particular mission.

Lucifer had told him to stick by his side the whole time, and Cas didn’t like the thought of that. Of course he was loyal to Lucifer and would do whatever he told him, but if he stuck in his group that’d mean he’d be separated from Balthazar, and he didn’t like the way Lucifer had looked as Gabriel when coming up with the plan. 

There was something about this whole atmosphere that put cracks into Lucifer’s ‘perfect plan’, and he didn’t like the look of the cracks at all.

Why were Gabriel and Balthazar part of their own team? And why were they only there to cover their backs? Lucifer had never before needed anyone to cover them before, why start now?  
“Something on your mind Castiel?” Uriel’s deep voice sounded to Castiel’s left, and he nearly jumped in his seat.

“No.” he responded within an instant, none of the doubt from earlier being allowed to seep in. 

“Good. You know what would happen if you thought about any of our leader’s plans for too long.”

“It’s just that I was thinking of what it will be like when we arrive,” Cas said, then turned to Uriel, letting the deepness of his dark eyes wrap him in security. “The whole force knows that we’re coming, what if we don’t succeed here?”

Uriel’s eyes crinkled as his lips twisted into a dark laugh. 

“Are you scared, Castiel?”

Cas stared into Uriel’s eyes a moment longer, then turned his head forward, looking straight into nothing as he replied as surely as his throat could,

“No.”

Uriel nodded, taking his attention away from Castiel to the pistol in his hands. Cas flinched as he looked at the bullets inside, and Uriel laughed at Castiel’s tense shoulders. 

“Everything will go exactly as planned, Castiel, you’ll see.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Cas said, his eyes following back to Uriel’s, “I’m not sure if I’m going to like what’s going to happen.”

“What makes you say that?”

Cas looked out the car window, and watched as the orange streaks of the sun finally fell behind the cities they were passing. The street lights all turned on simultaneously, and all the alleyways and building entrances fell to darkness.

He didn’t answer Uriel, as he had nothing to say, and the upcoming shadows covered the window's reflection of the gun in his hands. 

His mind fled back to the moment they were about to leave for the raid, and Balthazar’s playful gaze entered Castiel’s mind.

“What’s the matter Cassie?” he said, pocketing his fingers in his belt, “you look like you just ate something that didn’t agree with you at all.”

“This plan…” Castiel said, his fingers dragging across the hard wood of the table, “It has so many holes… So little information. Lucifer usually tells us more than this.”

“Well, he’s always been a bit of a downer for details.”

Castiel snapped his gaze to him. 

“No, he has not,” Castiel said, fighting the urge to slam his hand down, “Lucifer doesn’t give little amounts of information, he thinks out every detail. He knows what he’s doing, he may just not be telling us.”

Balthazar smiled, then walked over to Castiel and put his hand atop his shoulder. 

“Are you suggesting that he’s hiding something?”

“I have my doubts.” Castiel said, his eyes flicking to his friend before turning back to the table at hand. “I know that I shouldn’t, but there’s too many things wrong.”

“Well,” Balthazar said, picking a coin that stank of iron and flinging it into the sky, “the worst that could happen is we’re all killed, so I see no problem with following his plan exactly as told.”

“And if something does go wrong?” Castiel asked, allowing worry to cross his face for just a moment.

“Then I suppose, we will all be killed.” Balthazar said, then headed for the door. 

The van hit a bump and dragged Castiel out of his thoughts, and he let his breath conceal the view from the window.

Everything would go as planned. He knew it would. He just didn’t know if that was a good thing, or something that would haunt him for years to come.

…

March 12th. 9:27 P.M.

BANG

Castiel ducked down as a gunshot sounded right by his head, making a THUNK sound when it pierced the door of the van as he climbed out.

The riddling of a machine gun could be heard in the distance as Anna and her group took on the main force, the battle raging back and forth and the sound of gunshots filled the air.

Cas stuck close to Uriel and he and Lucifer crawled behind ranks, the mud and dirt squishing and crunching beneath their shoes as they approached the steps that led to the bank.

As they went up the stairs Cas nearly slipped on the mud stuck on the soles of his boots, and he ducked multiple times as gunfire shot over their heads.

Cas couldn’t tell if the beating rippling through the air was from the gunshots or his heart, but whatever it was he wasn’t a fan.

They finally made it to the top of the staircase and two average security guards stepped out in front of the doorway.

They were both an average height, and they both had a fair amount of weight on them as they pointed their pistol at Lucifer’s head. Castiel’s eyes hardened as he heard Uriel chuckle.

“Hands in the a-” one of them started, but didn’t get a chance before Lucifer pumped him full of lead. 

Lucifer grabbed the other one’s gun before he could react, and hit him in the eye with it. He kicked the guard in the stomach and knocked him to the ground. He then took the gun in his right hand, and continued hitting the guard in the center of his head.

Blood splattered all over Lucifer’s hands and face, and when the guards eyes were completely bashed in and his blood pooled around his neck Lucifer stopped, but it appeared as if he wasn’t finished.

The guard’s hands twitched and the veins in his neck pulsed right before Lucifer grabbed a knife from his boot and cut into them. He slashed deep into his neck and nearly dug his hands in, but he left just enough to keep the guard alive.

Afterwards he stood up and nodded to Uriel. 

Uriel met his gaze and grabbed a knife of his own from his belt, then whacked the hilt against the glass of the door, which made it shatter.

Cas looked away as the shards fell to the ground, and followed Uriel and Lucifer inside.

The glass crunched beneath their shoes and Cas fingered the trigger to his pistol, looking around one moment before making sure that there was no one inside.

“It’s clear,” Cas said, making sure Lucifer acknowledged him before heading further inside.

He squinted to try and pierce through the darkness that surrounded them, then reached down and grabbed the flashlight he had on him.

He took off his mask and wiped away the sticky sweat that was stuck on his forehead, and as his light hit the vault he turned to Lucifer.

“The vault’s here,” he said, and his eyebrows turned downwards as Lucifer barely acknowledged him.

“Good,” Lucifer said, though his eyes were fixed on the door, as if he was watching for something. “Get Uriel to crack it open.”

The very next moment Uriel knelt next to the lock, and began to fidget with the device.

Castiel’s knees started to buckle as the adrenaline started to wear him down. He took a deep breath, and he nearly coughed at the raspy feeling in his throat.

His attention from Uriel was turned when quick, familiar footsteps sounded near the door, and his heart sunk when Gabriel hopped in through the broken glass.

“Whoo!” he said, sticking the landing as he hopped in, “They almost got me for a second there, but I showed them who’s boss.”

Lucifer clapped his shoulder, staring into Gabriel’s eyes before asking in a low tone, “Did it work?”

Castiel stood for several moments, waiting for Balthazar to come sprinting in behind Gabriel, but when he didn’t show his heart dropped into his stomach.

“Where’s Balthazar?” Castiel asked, not caring that he had cut into a possibly important conversation.

“Oh- um-” Gabriel started, but when he didn’t finish Castiel took a step backwards before shifting his gaze from Gabriel to Lucifer.

“What have you done with him?” Castiel snapped, unknowingly cocking the gun in his grasp.

“Easy,” Lucifer said, holding up both of his red hands, “Balthazar is just doing his part.”

Cas shook his head, his gaze floating between Lucifer, Gabriel, and the door before he fled. He ran out past the broken shards, having them cut into his boots before he made it out into the fresh air. 

“Balthazar!” he yelled, and he fell onto his knees when the ground and the building behind him started to shake.

The rumble from the explosion pierced the inside of his ears and ringing bounced around in his brain. 

His legs shook and his head pounded, but even that didn’t stop him from skipping and nearly falling down the steps he had fought his way up.

“Balthazar!” he shouted once again before the sounds of gunfire and grenades started to become more clear as he got closer to the crossfire.

He crouched as multiple bullets flew past his head and by some miracle missed, and his hands began to sting as he realized that they had been cut through by the glass earlier. He ignored the feeling and carried on.

“Balthazar!” He shouted one more time before finally stumbling upon his friend in a corner, three Officers having him tackled and on the ground.

In a moment of instinct Castiel pulled his mask back over his head, and his heart stopped as he saw a dark red smudge right by Balthazar’s stomach, and a pool of blood by his feet. 

“Put your gun down!” One of the officers said, and gripped his pistol in both hands and pointed it at Cas. His long brown hair fell in front of his eyes, and Cas looked down at the weapon between his fingers. 

When he caught sight of Balthazar’s blood once again fire lit in his veins, and he looked up to catch a glimpse of everyone surrounding his friend.

Out of the three officers that he could see, one seemed to have the most wrath in his deathly green eyes. His chestnut blonde hair glowed beneath the moon, and as the officer stared at Cas it seemed that they shared a moment of rage, and Cas pointed his gun to his eyes.

Time seemed to slow down as Cas pulled the trigger, and his arm pulled back as the bullet flew through the sky.

The green-eyed officer began to fall backwards as the bullet went right through his chest, and Cas’ eyes widened.

“Dean!” The long-haired officer shouted, and the name seared into Castiel’s mind.

A torrent of gunfire rained down on Cas the very next moment, and he ran out of there as fast as his legs would carry him. 

By some miracle not a single bullet ripped through his flesh, and he jumped around the corner to head back to Lucifer and Grabriel at the bank.

His eyes followed them as they were already coming down the steps, and Gabriel patted Castiel’s shoulder once they reached the bottom then handed him a bag of cash. 

“We got what we came for, so let’s get out of here.” Gabriel said.

“But- Balthazar-” Castiel started, but Gabriel grabbed his arm and pulled him to the van.

“-would just be a waste of time,” Gabriel finished, “now come on Cas, we gotta go.”

As time began to start beating at a normal pace once again Castiel realized that the gunfire from Anna’s group had ceased, and most of the vans that had come along had already gone. Had it really gone by that fast?

Castiel shoveled the bag back into the van and then sat back down into his seat, not even being able to close his door before Lucifer slammed on the gas and took off.

A few bullets managed to hit the side of their vehicle before they were finally able to take off, and Cas stared down at the gun he had shot.

His hands were red from gripping it so tightly, and he shut his door then slouched in his seat, letting his face squash against the window as the road looked like a blur while they fled.


End file.
